howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramillion
|Fire Type = Flaming facsimiles |Features = Spiky head Small forelimbs Finned tail |Abilities = Mimic fire from other dragons Hunting in packs Sharing fire reserves Camouflage |Colors = Dark blue and red Red and blue Yellow and purple |Size = Medium: 20 ft (6.1 metres) long |Weight = |Wingspan = |Armed with = |Food = |Roar = |Attack = |Speed = |Armor = |Shot Limit = |Venom = |Jaw Strength = |Defenses = |Radar = |Poison = |Hunting = |Disobedience = |Fear/Fight Factor = |Habitat = |Distribution = Dramillion Island |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dramillion Size.png |Attack2 = 18 |Speed2 = 14 |Armor2 = 8 |Firepower = 20 |Shot Limit2 = 40 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 8 |Known Dragons = *Pack of Dramillions seen in "Loyal Order of Ingerman" *Titan Wing Dramillion seen in "King of Dragons, Part 1" |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Dramillion is a Mystery Class dragon that is featured in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The egg of a Dramillion is dark blue, oval shaped, with scale pattern similar to the adult. It has black stripes coming from left to right, which are nearly identical with those of a tiger. Hatchling to Adult The Dramillion is a bipedal dinosaur-like dragon with small arms and two claws at the end of each limb. It has a short thick neck and a small head. Its upper jaw resembles a beak of a bird, while the lower jaw is more round and full of small teeth. It has three spikes on its head, which are asymmetrically placed. The Dramillion has medium-sized wings, with a claw on each of them. It has only a few sharp spikes on its back, and it has a long tail that ends with a large fin. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Dramillion is not very different from an adult. It has now a darker blue color with red patterns on its back, wings and tail. Its spikes are also dark blue instead of white. Abilities Fire Mimicking Dramillions are able to mimic the fire of any dragon they encounter. They can also combine the fire to make a powerful blast. Camouflage Due to their distant relations to Changewings, Titan Wing Dramillions have the ability to blend in with their surroundings. It is unknown if normal Dramillions share this ability, as they have not been observed to use camouflage. Reserve Sharing When a Dramillion runs out of shots, the rest of the pack will share their reserves by transferring their flames to the spent Dramillion. Intelligence Dramillions are highly intelligent, as they can understand the types of fire that they need to combine to destroy dragon-proof metal. They can also tell which individuals are friends or foes by what they are wearing. Behavior and Personality Dramillions are social dragons that live and hunt in packs. They care about their packmates and are willing to share their fire reserves if any one of theirs has been spent. Dramillions can be very aggressive and territorial if they are protecting something. Weaknesses Like most dragons, if Dramillions have their tails manacled, they are unable to fly away from danger. Dramillions are also loyal to a fault, and will take risks and endanger themselves if a packmate is threatened. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In "Loyal Order of Ingerman", Fishlegs discover that his ancestors used to hunt dragons, especially Dramillions, to the point of extinction. Because of this, he is determined to find out if the species still exist and goes to Dramillion Island. He finds there a Dramillion which recognises him as a Ingerman and attacks him. Fortunately, Astrid saves him just in time, chasing away the Dramillion. Fishlegs then decides to follow him, instead finding a group of Dragon Hunters capturing Dramillions and using them for training. The Dramillion Fishlegs encountered comes to rescue the rest of his pack, but is soon overpowered and caged. When the hunters let the dragons free for hunting, Fishlegs and Astrid come in their rescue. They manage to break the manacles around the dragons' tails by combining Meatlug and Stormfly's blast. The Dramillions copy them and are able to free themselves and their packmates. Fishlegs then leaves, knowing he saved the Dramillions. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Dramillion was released in this game in a Valentine update, two weeks before the sixth season of ''Dragons: Race to the Edge was released. Trivia *The Dramillion's name was first revealed in the Valentine's Day update for Dragons: Rise of Berk. *The Dramillion's small forelimbs resemble those of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and its behavior is akin to that of a Velociraptor. **This is a coincidence due to its similarity to the Speed Stinger. *The Dramillion is said to be distantly related to the Changewing. **This explains its ability to use camouflage. *Dramillions have their own fire, but this is only seen twice. *When the dark blue Dramillion saved one of its pack members from a Dragon Hunter, it shot a Acetylene-Oxygen-shaped blast like that of a Night Fury. This might mean that said Dramillion encountered a Night Fury long before its debut episode. **However, Hiccup said that he and the riders flew over islands similar to Dramillion Island before, which means that the aforementioned Dramillion might’ve saw Toothless fire a shot, causing it to learn said ability. *Dramillion is the first dragon to have a shot limit up to 40. ** Although, if their other abilities are accounted for, along with their pack mentality, their shot limit is technically much greater. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Mystery Class